


Pretty Little Wife

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Humiliation, Infidelity, Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Jensen’s wife leaves on business trips, he becomes rich neighbor Jared’s little wife – a role Jared has taught him to enjoy even though he shouldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Wife

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is an abnormal fic trope for me, so it falls outside of my normal writing parameters. Please heed the warnings/tags.
> 
> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: Infidelity, Cross Dressing, Manipulation/Training, Feminization, Humiliation
> 
> A/N: Can we talk about how much infidelity is a ‘no’ for me? But the prompt was written just right for me to be into it for this. Definitely will not be a staple in my writing, but I was really into this story thanks to the prompter’s work.
> 
> This was written for the 2016 Spring Round of SPN_Masquerade

Jensen can’t remember exactly when it started or why he said ‘yes.’ He’s not entirely sure he ever did say ‘yes,’ but he’s also not sure how to stop. He’s not sure he _can_ stop or even if her wants to stop. 

What he does know is that he’s wearing a pair of women’s pink panties with little black hearts all over them and a bow at the top. It is a thong style, riding up his crack, showing off an ass that he’s done far too many squats to attain.

Jensen isn’t even sure if he does the squats for him or for Jared anymore. He knows that Jared likes his curvaceous ‘womanly’ butt. He compliments it often enough when Jensen is on his hands and knees, letting Jared get his fill of Jensen’s ‘pussy.’ 

Jensen supposes he also knows what his bra size is. It had been weird the first time that he measured his rib cage and chest to order a bra offline. Now he has an entire collection of them, hidden underneath a floorboard where his wife will never look. Some of them are push-ups, designer bras made to make his pecs look like he has cleavage. Others are just unlined demi-cups that make him look girly and flat chested. 

One of the things that Jared likes about Jensen is how he doesn’t have much chest hair. He says it’s a sure sign of Jensen’s womanhood. That if he was a man, he’d have chest hair like Jared does. 

Jensen knows Jared’s talk shouldn’t turn him on just like he knows he shouldn’t be cheating on his wife with their next door neighbor. But he does it anyway. His wife travels a lot for her job, and he gets lonely. Jensen doesn’t have many friends, and Jared keeps him company. 

Jensen thinks he might be able to make some friends if he wasn’t busy being Jared’s little wife whenever Jensen’s own wife was away from home. But that would require him figuring out a way to tell Jared ‘no.’ And it’s really, really hard to say no to his man. 

See, Jensen is a writer by trade. It allows him to stay at home and take care of things when his wife flies off for her sometimes months on end consulting jobs. Jared is an independently wealthy neighbor who has an even more irregular schedule. “It’s hard to make friends with 9 to 5ers,” Jared has been known to say. 

Jared had said that at their housewarming party when Jensen and his wife had first moved in. They had invited over all the neighbors, and Jared had showed up with two bottles of very expensive wine. When Jensen had explained both of their careers during some neighborly small talk, Jared had responded with, “So you’re the housewife, huh?”

Thinking back on that day, Jensen realizes that his thing with Jared had started from the very beginning. First there were tiny comments about Jensen’s femininity – his eyes, lush mouth, housekeeping, pretty girl lashes, and so on. 

Then there were the gifts. Jared would bring him flowers and chocolates. He would bring Jensen ‘souvenirs’ whenever he went somewhere. They were always girly, and often pink. Then came the jewelry, diamond necklaces and sapphire bracelets which culminated in Jared giving Jensen his first pair of panties. 

At first, Jensen had protested the gifts. But he’d been lonely and facing a deadline. His wife had been off in some foreign country, working even more hours than he had been. He hadn’t wanted to scare off his only form of social contact. 

By the time Jensen’s life had settled down, he’d gotten almost addicted to being pampered by Jared. His wife expected him to do the pampering, but with Jared he was the special one. The first time Jared fucked him, Jensen was wearing a choker of pearls, hot pink satin panties, and a ruby tennis bracelet that cost more than his monthly mortgage payments. 

Of course, their first time hadn’t been perfect. Jared hated it when Jensen got hard during sec. “What’s wrong with your clit?” he had asked after they were done fucking. Jared proceeded to tell him he wasn’t interested in fucking the pathetic kind of man Jensen was, but that Jensen was the perfect woman for him. Jensen had been outraged and thrown him out of the house. 

But when Jared had come prowling back around the next day, Jensen had let him in again. And again. And again. And again until Jensen finally caved and bought a chastity device to keep his ‘clittie’ from acting up during sex. 

 

He doesn’t need the chastity device anymore. He’d thrown it away over a year ago after training his cock to stay soft during sex. Jared doesn’t mind if Jensen’s clit ‘squirts’ during sex. He says that he takes it as a compliment, not many women ever do that. 

Jensen wonders if his clit will do that today. He usually has the highest chance when he hasn’t been in Jared’s arms for a while. 

Right on cue, the doorbell rings. Jensen slips into his high heels and walks to the door. Jared is on the other side with a bouquet of long stemmed, pink roses. 

“Hey, sweetheart, miss me?” Jared asks with his thousand watt grin. 

Jensen takes the flowers and gives him a welcome home kiss. 

“How is my girl?” Jared asks.

“Lonely,” Jensen replies. “I’ve missed my hubby,” he adds on as he puts the roses in a nearby vase.

“I can see that,” Jared says as he eyes the outfit Jensen is in. Pink high heels that compliment his pink panties, a demi-cup bra that is the same pattern as his thong and a sheer, pink robe. Jared likes it when his little wife dresses up for him – especially when Jensen wears pink.

“I’ve got something else for you,” Jared says as he pulls a jewelry box from the seven-thousand-dollar suit coat he’s wearing. 

Jensen knows it is fucked up of him, but he really likes it when Jared gives him expensive jewelry. It makes him feel like a real wife and not just a fling. 

Jared cracks open the case, and there is a pink diamond bracelet on the inside. The center design is of a flower. It matches the ‘wedding ring’ that Jensen currently has on his left hand. He lets Jared put it around his wrist and tries not to admire how pretty it looks next to the big diamond on his ring finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Jensen gushes. “Thank you.”

“Hmmm, and do I get anything?” he asks as he slides his fingers down Jensen’s waist, over his ass and fingers at Jensen’s hole. “Somebody is all wet. I’ll have to get you diamonds more often,” he whispers in Jensen’s ear. 

“I can’t help the way my pussy is about jewelry,” Jensen replies. He can feel Jared’s cock get hard against him. Jared loves it when Jensen talks about having a pussy or says anything that admits he’s a woman and not a man. 

“Why don’t we go to the bedroom and say hello properly?” Jared purrs. Jensen allows him to take his hand and lead him back to the bedroom. His high heels click on the floor almost naturally after so much practice wearing them. 

He drapes himself across the bed seductively as Jared undresses. There is no need to reach for the lube. Jensen had spent the morning alternatively stretching himself and pushing lube up his ass in preparation for his husband’s arrival.

“Fuck, Baby, you get me so hot,” Jared says as he climbs onto the bed over Jensen. “I’ve been thinking about your pussy and tiny clittie for weeks.”

Jensen feels a flush of arousal thrum through him. “I’ve missed you too. Missed having your big, hard cock in my pussy.”

“Poor girl,” Jared said as he parted Jensen’s legs and pulled them around his waist. “Let’s do something about that.”

Jared only tugs the thong up Jensen’s crack aside before pushing his cock up Jensen’s ass. “Fuck, baby,” he grunts, “you’ve got the tightest little cunt. Such a pretty little bitch. Wearing my ring and getting all dolled up for her big, big man.” Jared rambles as he fucks Jensen roughly. 

“Yes,” Jensen moans, reaching down to play with his soft cock, “I’ve been such a good girl, Jared.”

“You are,” Jared agrees with an approving smile even as he keeps up the relentless drive of his hips. “You’re my pretty wife laying there in her pretty underwear, playing with her clittie, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Jensen moans. “I’m your wife, keeping her pussy tight and wet for you.”

Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came, thrusting a few more times and leaving his seed inside Jensen’s ass. Jensen’s still soft cock dribbled a little semen out. 

Without saying anything, Jared turns them over, making Jensen the little spoon. As always, Jensen sleeps on the side of the bed his wife normally would. In an hour or so, Jensen will get up, put on a dress and make Jared dinner. He’ll spend the next two weeks being Jared’s wife while Jared takes every opportunity to reinforce how great of a woman he is. 

And when Jensen’s wife finally comes home, he’ll put away all of his feminine things knowing that in a few more weeks, he’ll be riding Jared’s cock while being his pretty little wife again.


End file.
